


Try.02

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha





	Try.02

放学铃一响，不到15分钟，喧闹拥挤的校园便恢复了宁静。更何况明天是周末，就连往常要赖在操场再耍一会的男生，此刻也只想回家喝上一碗妈妈煲的汤消除一周学习积累的疲劳。

崔胜澈此时的手搭在了医务室的门把上，他清楚的知道自己踏进门槛的后果，但后穴的异物随着自己的走动若有似无的摩擦着前列腺，现在只想遥控器的主人给个痛快。

“崔老师真准时呢”

不属于李知勋低沉的嗓音，声调偏高还带着点活泼语气的声音在身后响起。崔胜澈还没来得及转身看清来人是谁，便被推进医务室里，脊背被撞在了门板上，刚准备开口便被带着草莓味的双唇吸住了自己的舌头。来人很急，抓着崔胜澈衣领的手也很用力，像是要把对方嘴里的津液全部吸掉，不断用舌头去顶弄崔胜澈的上颚，迫使对方合不上嘴，又用下唇与崔胜澈的下齿不断厮磨，弄得本就没有多少接吻经验的崔胜澈要喘不过气。

正当崔胜澈觉得自己作为体育老师引以为豪的肺活量都要败在这个人嘴下时，衣领终于被松开，一直被放大的五官也终于展露在眼前。

“尹...尹老师？？”

崔胜澈也是见过尹净汉的，一头标志性的长发和精致好看的五官，无论是男是女也甘愿拜倒在他的牛仔裤下。崔胜澈带领的田径队队员总是小伤不断，只是每次送学生到医务室时，自己也不敢正视这位长得神仙般的尹老师罢了。

“看来我们崔老师接吻时不懂得换气呢”

尹净汉一直对崔胜澈很感兴趣，无论是不小心与自己发生肢体接触时红着的耳朵，还是因为自己主动打招呼被吓着而睁大的兔眼，都让尹净汉心痒。当在收到李知勋下午发来的信息时，尹净汉已经盘算好要怎样享用这只兔子了。

伸手摸了两把崔胜澈的性器，尹净汉故作苦恼的说道

“看来我的吻技的确不够知勋好呢，我们胜澈还没硬呢。知勋啊，那这个任务交给你咯。”

话音未落，崔胜澈感觉到自己后穴里的跳蛋突然开始震动，激得他双腿发软倚着门板坐了下来。不规律震动的跳蛋抵在前列腺上带给他灭顶般的快感，胯下的阴茎很快的立了起来，被箍在内裤里难受得很，便自己上手连着运动短裤都脱了下来。

于是遥控器的主人李知勋刚从帘后走出来就看到了崔胜澈门庭大开，眼神迷离的看着他。不由自主的把震动频率调到最大，和刚去柜子里拿听诊器的尹净汉对上一眼，齐齐向门后的崔胜澈走去。

崔胜澈被两人捞到床上放平，觉得自己现在像被放在砧板上任人宰割的鱼，向前一刀往后也是一刀，反正下午这么荒唐的事也发生了，对接下来将要发生的事也不是那么难接受了。

李知勋边走过来边解开校服的扣子，温热的手就着崔胜澈性器顶端冒出的前列腺液上下撸动着，另一只手把玩着埋在性器下的囊袋，逗得崔胜澈舒服得发出谓叹。

见状尹净汉也不闲着，把听诊器挂在脖子上一下拉开了崔胜澈的外套拉链就看到了对方姣好形状的胸肌，里面没穿衣服令尹净汉感到意外，但瞄到衣领后写着李知勋的名字时，便明白了李知勋是怎么把这只好看的兔子骗进狼窝。

眼睛扫过崔胜澈因快感而轻颤的睫毛，尹净汉伸出自己的手指塞进了崔胜澈红润微张的小嘴，还未等尹净汉的指示，崔胜澈便无师自通的开始舔遍在自己口里修长的手指，舌头滑过修剪整齐的指甲向指缝进发，而后模仿起了性交的动作吞吐着，眨着无辜的大眼看向尹净汉，似是在等待赞赏。

尹净汉觉得自己的性器被眼前这只磨人的兔子勃起到了一个新高度，三下五除二的脱掉束缚着自己的衣物，跨坐到崔胜澈的胸前抽出手指，把已经布满青筋的柱体塞进那张好看又能吸的小嘴里。

口里突然被塞进混着汗味和腥气的龟头，崔胜澈显然不适应，尹净汉见状拿起了听诊头往后摸索按压在崔胜澈的乳头上。冰凉的不锈钢接触燥热的皮肤，激得崔胜澈打了寒颤，但却刺激得乳头开始挺立。两手都没闲着的尹净汉甚至用指甲轻轻搔刮着崔胜澈的乳粒，让对方在无意识中放松了上面的小嘴容纳了自己更多的性器。

“知勋啊，我们胜澈的口活这么好的吗？”惊讶于崔胜澈熟练的动作却又青涩的技巧的尹净汉忍不住发问。

“不知道呢，今天都是我帮崔老师口的呢。”显然是对于这件事不了解的李知勋生起了闷气，坏心的扯着连接跳蛋的线一进一出，每次都精准的扫过了崔胜澈的前列腺，一波波从尾椎处传来的快感让崔胜澈爽得蜷起了脚趾，大腿肌肉不自觉的在打颤。在一波阴茎后穴乳头的三重攻击后，崔胜澈射出了本日的第三次精液。

然而还未在射精的余韵中反应过来时，尹净汉和李知勋已经交换了位置。戴好安全套的尹净汉一个挺身捅进了已经被跳蛋完全开发好的后穴，一轻一重的抽插起来。而李知勋则穿着内裤鼓着一包凑到崔胜澈面前，似是感受到了李知勋的闷气，崔胜澈讨好的起身用嘴拉下了对方的内裤，用手扶着与他主人一样在生闷气的性器吞吐了起来。因为下身被尹净汉撞击着，崔胜澈也控制不住吮吸李知勋阴茎的节奏，或牙齿磕到龟头或突然来了个深喉。但李知勋只能痛并快乐着，谁叫尹净汉是他哥呢。

待三人一起释放后，漆黑的夜空已经挂上了一轮弯月，脸上被汗水和精液打湿的崔胜澈不禁想到

有些事情是真的要试一下。


End file.
